An interesting afternoon
by happyday girl
Summary: It's Ianto's day off, but the team need him, so they head over to his sister's house, and then things all get a bit....wet. Just a funny, summery fic that was going round my head!


'Jack, we need Ianto here' said Owen as he put bullets into his handgun. 'There are about six weevils loose, and we need more man power!' Jack frowned.

'I gave him the day off, I've been promising him a day off for ages' he said, while getting all of his equipment ready. 'but we need him!' moaned Gwen as she got ready as well. Jack sighed. Then he took out his phone and dialled Ianto's mobile.

'hello, Ianto jones speaking'

'hey Ianto, listen, uhm, I know it's your day off but-'

'no'

'...no?'

'no'

'please? For me? I promise you can have two days off next time!'

'oooh, TWO days off! What a raise! Sorry jack I can't I'm round my sisters at the moment, and I don't have my car'

'that's ok, I know the address, we can pick you up on the way!'

'no jack, wait i-'

'bye then Ianto, see ya in a mo!' and jack cut the connection. 'come on then guys, I know the way!' he then bounded off to the suv

'got lost once in his own museum eh?' muttered Owen to tosh recalling a quote from indianna jones and the last crusade . Tosh giggled and walked off. Owen shook his head, smirking, and turned to Gwen who was busy still getting ready 'are you coming now?' Gwen swatted him before walking after him.

'is this where Ianto's sister lives?' said Gwen in awe as they approached a house in a posh neighberhood. It was very hot and Gwen was beginning to sweat.

'well, Ianto certainly doesn't live here does he' quipped Owen. Jack knocked on the door. A woman in a tiny red bikini answered it. never mind the sun's heat, thought Owen, he was definatly getting hot under the collar. 'yes?' she asked them in a soft voice. Jack cleared his throat before answering. 'we are looking for Ianto, is he here? I'm jack-' he trailed off as the woman started to giggle. 'oh yes, we've heard about you, I'm his cousin. Come round the back, I think Ianto's asleep though' she led them through the house, which was very nice and tidy. 'definatley one of Ianto's relatives, anal retentiveness must run in the family' muttered Owen. They stepped out through the conservatory into a large garden.

There was a swimming pool in the corner, and three sun beds next to that. Jack grinned when he saw Ianto. He was laying on one of the sun loungers, wearing green shorts and nothing else. He had his eyes closed, and was breathing soflty. 'rhi, wake Ianto' said Ianto's cousin to the woman in the sunlounger next to Ianto. The woman on the other side of him also stirred. Rhi poked Ianto. 'wake up you git!' she said playfully, Ianto didn't move. The other woman poked him as well, but harder. Ianto stirred, but still didn't open his eyes. Rhi motioned for the girl the go with her. And jack Owen, Gwen and tosh settled themselves down on deckchairs. Both Owen and jack were grinning like Cheshire cats.

The girls tiptoed to the swimming pool, and got a but bucket of water full to the brim. They then walked over to Ianto. And tipped the entire bucket on his head and body. Ianto yelled and flailed around, and when it was finished, he just lay there in stunned silence. Everyone was laughing. He got up. 'you two little bitches!' he yelled, also laughing, and he grabbed his two sisters and dragged them, screaming and laughing to the swimming pool, and he threw them both in. Before he could move out of the way, they grabbed his arm and sent him crashing into the water as well. He surfaced, spluttering and laughing, and he played with his two sisters in the pool before getting out.

Jack and Owen laughed like mad men, then stopped immediately when Ianto got the bucket of water and loomed over them, pretending he was going to throw it over them. He then quickly turned back to his sisters, who were laughing just behind him, and dumped the water over them instead. They stood there in silence, drenched in water, then ran over to a man who had just come in. He was wearing long cream shorts with a green lead design on them. Ianto grinned when he saw him. The girls whispered something in the man's ear, then the man rubbed his hands together and waled menacingly towards Ianto. 'no! No no kai, don't!' squealed Ianto, laughing, but the man grinned and grabbed Ianto putting him into a firemans's lift and carrying him to the pool, Ianto shouting his protests all the way. He then threw Ianto into the pool, and laughed like a maniac.

Ianto came up for air and grabbed him round the neck, pulling him in. Then he got out of the pool, and grabbed a bright red towel that was hanging on a bench in front of Gwen. Gwen was laughing when she pointed behind her. Ianto turned, saw kai with the bucket of water and quickly stepped to one side as he threw it, and it splashed all over.....gwen. everyone went deadly silent as Gwen sat there stunned, the water dripping off her t shirt, and she shook her drenched hair ever so slightly. She then slowly looked up at Ianto, who looked genuinely shocked. 'Gwen i....' he tried to explain, but she put her hand up to silence him. She then pointed at the man who had thrown the water over her, and made a cutting motion under he head. Kai grinned, waved at her, then ran into the house, shouting 'bye everyone' as he went. Gwen stood up and faced Ianto, who was now trying not to laugh, thinking that life was too short to worry about wetness. Gwen obviously thought otherwise. She snarled at Ianto. 'I hope you thought that was funny!' then she stomped into the house and everyone heard the front door slam. Ianto turned to jack, who shrugged. 'well, I'll tell you one thing' said Ianto as he pulled a t-shirt over his head,

'This is going to be an Interesting afternoon.'


End file.
